


Поцелуй

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>грустный морпехский романс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.  
> Написано на Kiss kiss bang bang fest '12

Рыжий закат через маскировочную сетку раскрашивает его лицо причудливыми пятнами, делая почти незаметными темные круги под глазами и покрасневшие веки, и глаза цвета хаки кажутся совсем светлыми под почти до прозрачности выгоревшими ресницами.  
На облупленном носу проступают веснушки, которых не видно, пока не влезешь в его личностное пространство, но даже там, кому взбредет в голову рассматривать веснушки лейтенанта под грязевыми подтеками, которые ежедневно украшают наши лица? Видимо, только мне.  
На его губах привкус песка. Он быстро пропадает, но возвращается всякий раз, когда отодвигаешься, чтобы вздохнуть. Так что лучше не прерываться. У нас и так в распоряжении всего несколько минут, иногда и того меньше.  
Его губы сухие и горячие. Обветренные шамалом и потрескавшиеся от бесконечного облизывания. Наверное, он даже не замечает, что это вошло у него в привычку, но определенно видит, как это действует на меня. Он видит все, фиксирует детали, анализирует данные, просчитывает последствия. Иногда мне кажется, что он вообще не отдыхает, что его мозг функционирует даже в те редкие минуты сна, которые он позволяет себе урвать у войны. Иногда мне кажется, что он убьет себя раньше, чем шальная пуля федаина. У него хорошо получается защищать других, но кто защитит его от себя самого? Видимо, только я.  
Его поцелуй бесстыдный и безжалостный. Он целуется так, как будто завтра может не наступить: страстно, нетерпеливо, исступленно. Как будто он торопится жить, забыв обо всем на несколько коротких и бесконечных мгновений. Как будто сейчас у него последний шанс взять свое и утолить нашу общую жажду.  
Мне хочется узнать, каким он будет в постели. Подчиняться или командовать, приказывать или уступать. И он это знает с того самого момента, как один из нас бросил вызов, а другой его принял. С той самой минуты, когда я припечатал его к боку хамви, а он в ответ вскинул голову и ринулся в бой. И пока никто не знает, где и когда закончится это вторжение. Даже он.  
Он отстраняется и переводит дыханье.  
\- Пока нет приказа, дай своим ребятам отдохнуть.  
\- Так точно, сэр.

\- Брэд! – он трясет меня нарочито резко, чтобы сразу вырвать из состояния мутной дремы, но я все равно успеваю улыбнуться и на лишнюю секунду задержать его, заставить его взгляд потеплеть. - Готовь свою команду. Мы штурмуем аэропорт через десять майков.  
Я молча киваю и трясу головой, пытаясь окончательно стряхнуть дремоту. Пара минут уходит на побудку команды и проверку оружия. Еще минута – и нет больше жары и запаха несвежих тел, нет голода, усталости и жажды. Все по своим местам, и его голос – лишь четкие команды по рации.  
Все предельно просто. Время убивать.


End file.
